


bonkai may 10th 2k19 drabble prompts

by kaiparkercaine



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bonkai May 10th Appreciation Week, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiparkercaine/pseuds/kaiparkercaine
Summary: A collection of drabble requests from bonkamily on tumblr. Includes the following (labeled by chapter number):1. Nerd/Jock AU2. Librarians AU3. Selkie AU4. I.T. guy AU5. Divorce Lawyers AU6. Indiana Jones/Lara Croft AU7. Rival Archaeologist AU





	1. Nerd/Jock AU

Bonnie slams him up against his locker, her hand clawing at his shirt and her jade eyes flashing with aggression. For a cheerleader, she’s surprisingly strong, Kai thinks. Then again, can’t cheerleaders basically crush peoples’ heads between their thighs and kill them instantly? He rescinds the thought.

“Don’t you know the drill yet, Parker? Or do you lack the object permanence to even remember we had a deal? You bring me your lunch money _every_ day _,_ or I toss your useless ass into a trashcan. What’s it gonna be?” She’s so close that Kai can feel her hot breath washing over his face. He gulps.

“Don’t you have better things to do?” Kai asks coolly, meeting her gaze evenly despite the fact his pants are feeling a lot tighter in the nether regions. “Like maybe putting on a clown wig with the rest of your Mean Girls squad? I mean, since you all look like total clowns constantly threatening a kid from a Brady Bunch-size family for money. You know we get our shoes from Payless, right?” He smirks. “I bring my lunch sometimes, Bonnie-Boo.” 

Bonnie snarls, slamming him harder against the locker. He groans. “Okay, smartass. You can bring me _two days’_ worth of lunch money next time I see you, and maybe I won’t tell the entire school that Kai Parker gets a boner when I push him against lockers.”

She releases him, falling back with a devilish smile. 

For once, he’s almost speechless.


	2. Librarians AU

“Is that _1984_?” Kai asks the new librarian, who appears to be shelving the book in the wrong section. “That actually goes on the classics shelf in the back.” 

Bonnie Bennett straightens up, turning to face her co-worker. His hair and button-down shirt are disheveled like he’d just been bending down to sort books on the bottom shelf. He’s cute.

“Ah,” she says, straightening her own blouse reflexively. “That makes sense, actually. I just assumed dystopian.” 

“Hey, at least you know what the book is about. The last person that worked here hadn’t even read _The Great Gatsby_.”

“I was never a big fan of _The Great Gatsby_ ,” Bonnie says suddenly. When Kai looks at her and cocks one brow, she shrugs. “It was like reading the existential tales of two manchildren. One treated his wife like trash and the other just slapped a fedora on and tried to be the ‘nice guy who loved her all along’.”

Kai whistles, nodding. “Those are some hot takes, Bon. Maybe we should slap a post-it note over the spine that rebrands it as ‘The Great Manchild’.”

“Guess we should also move it to the non-fiction section, then, huh?” Bonnie says sweetly. 

“Ha-ha.” He thinks he might like this new co-worker. 


	3. Selkie AU

Kai sits on the beach, toes dug in the sand, using one hand to telekenetically raise the granules and form them into a small castle. He still has magic left over from when he accidentally siphoned Luke after wrestling him for the TV remote. 

“‘You’ll never be coven leader like this, Kai…,” he mutters under his breath, mocking his father’s tone. “’Stop siphoning everyone at the drop of a hat, Kai.’“ 

He’s putting the finishing touches on the sand castle when the creature washes up on shore. 

It’s a sea lion, staring at him with large, dark eyes that are almost eerily human. 

“Do you mind?” Kai asks, turning to face it. “I came out here to be alone. Not to be stared at by a giant ocean-dog.” 

Then, the strangest and probably most horrifying thing Kai has ever seen happens. 

The seal’s face morphs, as if something is pressing up against it. And then it flattens and starts to tear. 

Where the seal’s mouth was, arms now tear out of. Arms and then… a human head. The oddest thing is, as the skin tears, there’s no blood or gore beneath. Just smooth, clean skin. Was this one of the selkies Kai’s grandmother had always talked about? 

His answer comes when the rest of the woman starts becoming visible. Using her hands, she pushes the skin down and it peels off of her.

When she’s done kicking her legs out of it, he sees her in her entirety. 

She’s naked. Her skin glistens in the moonlight, a beautiful caramel color. Her body isn’t like anything Kai has ever seen, and it’s probably a testament to the kind of exercise one would get as a magical seal. He tries to ignore the flagging erection in his shorts.

Kai tries to think of something intelligent to say, but instead he just says, “Did you just come out of that seal?” 

The woman’s beautiful face breaks into an amused smile. Her gaze falls to the sand sculpture before him. “Are you one of them? One of the witches?” 

Kai’s throat feels dry. “Uh… Yeah? Yes, absolutely. Why, do you need a magic trick? Looks like you’ve already got the freakshow thing covered yourself.” He immediately kicks himself– this is definitely not how you flirt. Definitely not.

She stares at him. “You talk far too much, mortal. Less talk, more… entertaining me.” 

Kai is about to tell her seeing a woman shedding seal skin is entertainment enough for the night, but he stops when she starts approaching. She leans down and takes his chin in her hand, tilting his face up towards hers. 

Then she kisses him.

Her lips taste like the salt of the ocean but Kai isn’t complaining. She shamelessly deepens the kiss, swiping her tongue into Kai’s mouth with such vigor he’s almost taken aback. 


	4. I.T. Guy AU

“I swear it only happens on Fridays,” Bonnie grumbles, standing from her cubicle. “We need to call the I.T. guy.”

Damon Salvatore, her co-worker and deskmate, locks his computer and swivels in his chair to face her. “Are you sure you’re not just accidentally hitting the power button with your knee? Also, have you downloaded any hardcore porn recently?” 

“Ha-ha, very funny. Like you don’t constantly have your private browser open.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Damon says, tsk’ing. But he reaches over and grabs the company phone, dialing the number for the I.T. department. 

While Damon requests for I.T. assistance, Bonnie tries to start up her computer again only for it to shut down immediately. 

“Hi,” someone says from behind her, and she bangs her head on the table as she’s coming up. “Bonnie, right? I hear your computer keeps shutting off? I’m the fabled ‘I.T.’ guy’, but you can just call me Kai.”

“Hi,” Bonnie says back, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. “Yeah, I keep getting this ‘explorer.exe’ error and it just shuts off. Which is probably something totally obvious that you already know how to fix, but–”

“Bonnie,” Damon grumbles from the other side of the cubicle wall. “Stop flirting with the I.T. guy and let the man do his job.” 

“I don’t mind,” Kai says, smirking. “I would run her memory diagnostic tool at home, too. Y’know, if she asked.” 


	5. Divorce Lawyers AU

“Wait, Malachai as in Kai? _You’re_ my divorce lawyer? Damon never told me—“

Kai crosses his arms, leaning back against his desk. “Why would Damon tell you every detail of my life? We don’t even keep in contact anymore. My dad married his mom back in the day, but they’re divorced. It’s not like we’re still ‘brothers’.”

When Bonnie doesn’t say anything for a moment, he continues. “So I guess the apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree, huh? If you’re filing for divorce for the same reasons my dad did.”

“This isn’t very professional, is it?” Bonnie asks, trying to keep the scowl from her face. Kai had never really stopped getting under her skin.

He steps toward her, cupping the side of her jaw in one hand.

Bonnie doesn’t pull away— just leans into his touch, closing her eyes. His thumb brushes over the soft skin of her cheek and then temple. She tries to push away the thoughts of what they’d done the handful of other times they’d met, a very long time ago.

But when she opens her eyes, he’s gazing at her with an intense lust.


	6. Indiana Jones/Lara Croft AU

Bonnie grapples down to the shrine floor, boots skidding against the broken tiles as she catches her landing.

It’s down here and she knows it— the Ascendant. Said to be able to create entire worlds utilizing blood from her own family line.

She sees the shrine to the old gods in the corner of the temple room, framed by sunlight that’s filtering in through the cracked ceiling above.

Just as she takes a step towards it, an arrow whizzes past her ear and she whips around to locate her attacker.

It’s a messy, dark-haired man in a button up and leather jacket. He looks almost too young for his attire. His grey eyes are sparkling with mischief and he’s holding a crossbow at the ready. “Take another step and you become a witch-kebab. That relic belongs to my family.”

“If you try and shoot me again, I’ll ‘motus’ that arrow up your ass. Your family may own the Ascendant, but mine invented it. So _we_ can use it, and _we_ want it back.”


	7. Rival Archaeologist AU

“So are you just gonna take those artifacts from the excavation?” Kai asks her as she slings her bag over her shoulder and turns to leave. “ _I_ found them, Bonnie-Boo. And _I_ am the one who has a coven big enough to actually protect important witch artifacts. Those pendants will get you killed.” 

Bonnie freezes, jaw clenching. He’s going to fight her for them; she knows it.

“Maybe if you were a better archaeologist, you wouldn’t have left them unattended long enough for this to happen, would you?” she says, not turning around.

Kai reaches for her, his hand seizing her shoulder and forcing her to turn and face him. As he does, he siphons her, tearing the magic violently from her skin. 

“ _Motus_!” she shouts, slamming into him as hard as she can with a powerful blast of magic. The force sends him flying. 

She feels slightly weaker from the amount of power he sucked from her in that short half a second, but she straightens her bag and turns away. “Better luck next time, Malachai.” 


End file.
